Banana
]] A '''Banana' is one of the most common Items found in Mario Kart Wii. As with the old school slip-on-a-banana routine, these smiling little fruits make vehicles spin out whenever the drive over them. They aren't particularly powerful, so Bananas are usually obtained by Karts/Bikes in 1st-3rd. Usage Offense Once obtained from an Item Box, a player can either throw their the yellow peel up in front of them or try and slow someone who's been trailing them for a while. Normally, Bananas are regarded as junk Items- unless you're a CPU or a bobbling racer, you seldom hit any of these. Bananas don't move around like a Green Shell or go incognito like a Fake Item Box... they just sit on the road, bright and yellow able to be seen from afar, and just wait to be hit. That's why strategy needs to be used. Placing them right behind an Item Box or around a corner is really smart, as players won't have enough reaction time to steer around them. Also, tight, narrow alleyways, such as on DS Delfino Square make for great positions, as not much maneuverability is allowed. Boost Pads, bridges, cannon drop-offs, all of these places where drivers usually go through makes a Banana bound to hit someone. Throwing a Banana Peel in front of you to try and hit a Kart is sorta hard. Banana arch physics and estimation are very vital, and even so, Bananas don't even slow you down that badly. Dropping them behind you, especially when a player is trying to Draft, can be very beneficial, and teach others to back up. Defense Like most higher-place Items, Bananas can be deployed behind a Kart as a shield against Green Shells, or, given that those rarely are so accurate, the formidable Red Shell. The Banana will be destroyed by the impact, but it's a noble sacrifice to save you. But don't be counting on a Banana to help you against a Blue Shell... Maple Treeway Hidden among piles of leaves throughout the Star Cup track Maple Treeway are some Bananas. Although swashing through a patch of leaves won't hurt you, it will throw the Item up in front of you, giving an obstacle to lookout for (be wary- near the humungous Wigglers, a same-colored Star can be mistaken for a Banana). ''Mario Kart Wii Trivia , a track from the Retro Banana Cup.]] *''Super Mario kart, the first game in the Mario Kart series, introduced the Banana. Since then, it along with the other classic Items, are featured in mainstream media quite often. **Three variants of the Banana have been made, one of them is in Mario Kart Wii- the Banana Bunch (Mario Kart 64of 5 Bananas)Triple Banana (Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and onward of 3 Bananas),and the Giant Banana (Mario Kart: Double Dash!! you heavily spin out and then explodes into regular Bananas {[[Donkey Kong] and Diddy Kong's special Item (Petey Piranha and King Boo's, too)}]). *A Retro Grand Prix Cup has been named after this Item, the Banana Cup (dates back to Mario Kart DS.) *Pressing B after driving straight into a Banana on Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit could save you from tripping- but only going straight. This is no longer possible, don't try it. See Also *Triple Banana *Item *Green Shell Category:Obstacles